<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In this light I swear you’re mine by Ineffablemurderhusbands</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23694106">In this light I swear you’re mine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ineffablemurderhusbands/pseuds/Ineffablemurderhusbands'>Ineffablemurderhusbands</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hogwarts AU [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Who (2005)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, Light Angst, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Patronus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:54:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,502</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23694106</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ineffablemurderhusbands/pseuds/Ineffablemurderhusbands</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>River and the Doctor get detention and River finds out more than she bargained for.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Thirteenth Doctor/River Song</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hogwarts AU [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1221842</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>96</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>In this light I swear you’re mine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ok, ok, hello! I know I took a long time to continue this series but I was uninspired. I knew what I wanted but didn't know how I wanted it and then I started working full time and well... It's been a while since I wrote teen-au-hp 13 and River so  I have no idea how this turned out but I do hope you guys like it. I'm not planning for this to be the last installment of this series but I do plan this to be the last teen part of this series (but who knows, I might come up with a new idea so take this with a pinch of salt, i can be a bit unpredictable). I plan to write the Boggart Incident of 2015 next if everything works right. </p>
<p>And hey! In this, you guys finally find out what's the Doctor's patronus form. </p>
<p>I really really hope you like this. Please leave kudos and comments if you do, because in this quarentine I need them to give me hope.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>River should have seen it coming. They spent so much time in the Astronomy Tower that it was bound to happen that they would be caught there by the Prefects and sent to detention for their misdemeanor. </p>
<p>“Did I soil your perfect record, sweetie?” River said with a smirk as she watched the Doctor’s pout as they made their way towards the Forbidden Forest beneath the watchful gaze of their handler. They were to go into the Forest all by themselves and pick 50 Mandrake Leafs before the dawn. Honestly, River thought it was incredibly irresponsible to let minors into a dangerous forest alone in the middle of the night, but hey, she wasn’t a teacher so off they went. “I told you you would lose your golden girl status if you started canoodling with me. </p>
<p>“That’s not it.” The Doctor said. “This Forest just gives me the hibbie jibbies at night.” </p>
<p>The Forest also gave River the creeps but she would not lose a chance to tease her friend. She wrapped her arm around the Doctor’s shoulders and brought he side closer to hers. “Don’t worry, sweetie. There’s no need to be afraid, I’ll protect you.” </p>
<p>River wasn’t aware how true her words would be in a few hours. </p>
<p>Picking up mandrake leafs was very boring because they had to find the perfect ones, the ones bathed by the moon, and on top of that they also had to pick them up in a way that their skin didn’t come into contact with them. They had separated for a while to see if they could cover more ground and River had the Doctor in her line of sight all the time and vice versa until the Forest became very very quiet and River knew something was wrong in the depths of her soul. </p>
<p>River dropped the black bag of mandrake leafs she was holding and looked around frantically. The Doctor was nowhere to be found. River was a witch. She could have done a quick locating spell since her wand was already on her hand but it was pure instinct that made her run to the right direction and find the Doctor. The blonde was unconscious on the ground and a Dementor was on top of her appearing to be sucking the happiness out of her, like they usually did. River didn’t have time to think on anything else but saving the girl she was in love with. She didn’t have the time to think about how a Dementor shouldn’t be there or how she never had been able to successfully perform a patronus until now. River raised her hand, thought about the kiss she had shared with the Doctor in the Prefect’s bathroom and shouted the words to the spell. Instantly she felt an incredible rush of power and warmth emanating from her wand that sent a confortable heat through her whole body before beaming out in a blue light hitting the Dementor straight in its ugly face and chasing it away, what made River realize it was a Boggart instead of an actual Dementor. Of course, she only realized that after her shock wore off because at the moment she was just staring in awe at her corporeal patronus, firstly amazed that she had finally performed it cleanly and, secondly, in deep confusion. River wasn’t much sure what she was looking at. For a moment, she thought her patronus was a fox but she blinked for a moment and then she was staring at a golden retriever. </p>
<p>“A Golden Retriever?” She wondered under her breath in confusion as the Doctor groaned from her lying spot on the ground. Before the Golden Retriever disappeared, River could swear she saw it morph into a fox again before it blinked out of existence. She shook her head and rushed over to the Doctor, who was stirring up. As River placed her head on her lap, the Slytherin girl froze in her place with her hand on the blonde’s hair. A Golden Retriever. The same animal that was her best friend’s animagus form. No, no. It couldn’t be. The Doctor couldn’t be her soulmate. She had seen a fox thrown into the mix, so her patronus was just wrong, River thought, defective. But in her heart, River knew she was lying to herself. </p>
<p>It was not possible to apparate in Hogwarts so River had to “wingardium leviosa” a mostly unconscious Doctor to the infirmary, where she could be taken care of properly. While she was being looked over, River could pace around and try to understand what she had seen. She was sure she had seen a golden retriever, but she couldn’t wrap thought around the fact that this meant that she had a soulmate. She knew of the myths of course, but she had never believed them. River usually scoffed and made fun of the Doctor when she brought the subject up in their conversations. And there was also the matter of the fox. She was also sure she had seen a fox and as far as she knew nobody saw two animals in one patronus. Sure, the legends told that people could more than one soulmate but your patronus was un-changeable, your ultimate soulmate. So, why she had seen two animals for a moment? Almost fighting for dominance it seemed. </p>
<p>“She’s awake.” The nurse came to tell her in a soft voice and River nodded to her in thanks as she rushed over to the Doctor’s side, who smiled weakly at her. River felt her heart jump in her chest. </p>
<p>“How are you feeling?” She asked as she held the Doctor’s hand in hers.</p>
<p>“A bit dizzy.” She responded. “But I’m fine. The nurse gave me some chocolate and she told me I should be glad it was only a rogue boggart and not a real dementor.” </p>
<p>“You really scared me.” River hated the way her voice shook as she confessed this. </p>
<p>“I’m sorry I scared you.” The Doctor whispered softly, using her other hand to caress River’s face gently. </p>
<p>“It’s not your fault.” River whispered back, leaning into the contact. </p>
<p>“I’m really happy I had you there to save me.” The Doctor said. “I’m not used to being saved, I’m usually the one that does the saving.” She frowns and River smiles. </p>
<p>“Well, I do hope this is a onetime deal.” River states. “But you always rush into danger so I’m sure it won’t be.” She huffed but with a fond look in her eyes. </p>
<p>“So…” The Doctor started and River raised an eyebrow at her tentative tone. “You did a successful patronus.” </p>
<p>River felt blood rushing to her face and she prayed that she wasn’t red. </p>
<p>“How do you know?” She asked. </p>
<p>“I saw a hint of blue before I passed out.” She answered simply. </p>
<p>And then it hit her. The Doctor knew her own patronus and she also knew what River’s animagus form was. Why hadn’t she said something if they were soul mates? It was literally all that she could talk about some days. The only reason River could think about was that she wasn’t the Doctor’s soulmate, even though the Doctor was hers. River felt her heart break into a million pieces in that exact moment so she didn’t hear how hopeful the Doctor sounded when she asked her:</p>
<p>“So what’s your patronus corporeal form?” </p>
<p>River panicked on the inside even if her face remained impassive on the outside before she simply said. “A fox.” Technically she wasn’t lying. </p>
<p>“Oh.” Was all that the Doctor said. River didn’t notice how heartbroken she sounded. “Hey, River?” She said and River looked at her. “I’m a bit tired.”</p>
<p>“Oh, ok” River said, sliding her hand from hers and instantly feeling cold. “I’ll let you rest.” She said as she stepped away from the hospital bed. River was actually glad for it. As much as she wanted to stay and ensure that the Doctor was ok, she also wanted to run away and hide, so she never had to think again on how much she was hurting. </p>
<p>“See you.” The Doctor responded with a weak smile as she watched River wave and go away. Her fibbed attempt at a smile instantly slipped away and she laid on her side and brought her knees to her chest as she hugged herself. She had been so sure that she was River’s soul mate that she never even stopped to think about the fact that maybe she wasn’t. And now she was paying the price for having such a big ego. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>They spent the next few days in a weird place with each other where they knew that they were treating each other differently and avoiding each other but didn’t do anything to change it. Unfortunately for them at the moment, they had a DADA class that week that talked about exactly what they were trying to avoid. The Patronus spell. </p>
<p>Since they were seat partners during classes, they both spent the whole class in incredible discomfort. </p>
<p>“I want to finish the class talking about something unusual.” Their teacher said. “Although we all know that patronus’ are unique, there are not particularly immutable.” He started and River immediately paid attention to what he was saying. “One person can only have one patronus but they can have slight shifts in their appearance to remember another animal.” He looked fond for a moment. “My wife’s patronus is a rabbit. But because of a few reasons…” He cleared his throat and blushed. “Her patronus started to change to something akin to a wolf. It’s because of the duality of being. If your soulmate went through a huge change somewhere in their life or they just have an inane duality in their personality, you can experience this type of patronus. It’s incredibly rare but it can happen. So don’t freak out if it does.” He smiled sweetly at his class. Everyone looked a bit flabbergasted at the information. “Class dismissed.” </p>
<p>River understood now, she thought as she picked up her material in a daze. The Doctor appeared to be this sweet and bubbly person, and she actually was, but it was not all the facets of her personality. She knew that the Doctor could be dangerous if she wanted and she was extremely scared when she was angry. River recalled a time when they had walked around a corner to see a 6th year Gryffindor bullying a first year Hufflepuff and she had absolutely lost it. It gave River chills to remember how the Doctor had hexed that boy with a dark smile on her face and that she had only stepped back because the first year had started crying. So it made sense that she had a duality of being, like her teacher had said. The Golden Retriever was the part of her that was all sunshines and rainbows and the Fox was the dangerous bits that she had only glimpses of. River didn’t realized that she had stopped gathering her materials and that the Doctor was staring at her like she had grown a second head. </p>
<p>“River?” She placed a hand on River’s arm and the girl slipped out of her trance or whatever it was that she was thinking about. The fact that the Doctor had some parts of her that matched River’s own being, lit up a little fire in River’s heart again. </p>
<p>“Come with me.” It was all that she said as she slipped out of the class. The Doctor, of course, followed her. River made her way through the throng of students in rapid paces and soon the Doctor realized she was leading her away from any paths where they could run into students. They came upon a door that appeared out of nowhere and the Doctor hesitate a second before following River inside like she owned the place. “This is the Room of Requirement.” She simply announced and the Doctor nodded. She knew what the room was, she just had never seen it before. Inside, there was two confortable looking chairs on top of a fluffy rug and a fireplace lit it the place. It was quite cozy. River sat in one of the chair and the Doctor did the same, looking at her as she did so. River looked nervous. Like visibly nervous and she never showed her feelings that way. The knowledge made the Doctor nervous as well. </p>
<p>The Doctor opened her mouth to speak but River raised her hand, stopping her from saying anything. “I told you my patronus was a fox but I was lying.” She said in one breath. “Well, I wasn’t lying but I was not being entirely truthful either.” </p>
<p>The Doctor felt her heart skip a neat and some hope grow. “Why?”</p>
<p>“Because I was afraid.” She sighed. Honesty about her feelings didn’t come naturally for River but she was making an effort, she had to. She owned the Doctor that. “You see, you have a duality of being.” She explained, feeling her heart in her mouth. “My patronus was a fox yes, but also a golden retriever.” </p>
<p>“My animagus form.” The Doctor replied with a big smile. </p>
<p>“Your ridiculous animagus form.” River responded with a chuckle and the Doctor said an offended “OI!”. “It got me thinking about the fact that you didn’t tell me your patronus form and that maybe I am not your soulmate but I thought you deserved to know the truth even if it ruins our friendship. The truth is that I like you, soulmate or not, and I-“ She was instantly interrupted by a lapful of an excited Doctor, who kissed her passionately and made her words die in her tongue as she melted into the kiss. </p>
<p>“Of course you’re my soulmate.” She whispered against River’s lips with a smile. “I just didn’t tell you before you knew your patronus form because I was sure that you would freak out.” She raised an eyebrow and River willed herself not to blush. “I liked you from the very first time I saw you, River. You being my soulmate only solidified my feelings.” She gave River a peck on the lips. “Can I see it?” She asked excitedly and River rolled her eyes fondly, feeling again like herself after her turmoil of feelings and thoughts. </p>
<p>River reached into her robe to find her wand and muttered the spell as she looked into the Doctor’s eyes. Her wand bloomed with wisps of blue and then the Fox/Golden Retriever was there, flicking and changing in and out of existence as they took each other’s place. “It’s beautiful! The Doctor said with gleaming eyes and River smiling. </p>
<p>“It is.” She said. She wasn’t looking at the patronus’. The Doctor looked at her at her answer and blushed when she realized she was staring at her. The spell shone brighter for a second as they kissed and they flickered away, giving them the privacy they needed to rejoice in their love.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ok, so the whole duality of being came to me today. I always planned the Doctor to be a fucking Golden Retriever because c'mon that's basically 13 in a nutshell. But today I was talking about the fact that 13th has moments of darkness and how dangerous she can be and thought that a fox suited her better because she's cunning, smarm and etc. But I really liked the idea of 13 being a golden retriever so I had a dilemma. One or the other. But why not both? The Doctor is constantly changing (their looks, personalities and all) so why not have a changing patronus? So I looked into it and remebered that Tonks' patronus changed a bit before she met Lupin and then bam! That was all the canon slight confirmation that I needed to create something. So I did. I really hope you guys liked it.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>